Captain Jack Potter
by Becky143jonas
Summary: The reason for the title is because this fict is a POTC/Harry Potter crossover. Well Captain Sparrow sails The Pearl to London. What happens when he meets the famouse or not so Harry Potter. How do they react? read and find out! Leave reviews!
1. The Port in London and The Black Pearl

Chapter 1- The Port in London and The Black Pearl.

One day, when I came home at lunch time, I heard a funny noise….

Ok I was felling funny this is ware the story really stars…

One day Captain Jack Sparrow was sailing his precious Pearl to London (witch is impossible seeing as London is not a coast city or anything what so ever, but it's important for this to happen). He and Captain Barbossa had come to the decision that they would both captain the boat, but that wasn't turning out so well, because of course Barbossa was dealing with _Captain Jack Sparrow._ So Jack locket him up in the brig, and set of to London.

"Master Gibbs, we shall arrive in shore, in a few moments." Jack screamed.

So they set of to land.

Meanwhile in London a young boy, his 2 best friends and his girlfriend were walking alongside port (again impossible).

"Um...Aren't we in London?" Ginny asked

"Yes. Why?" Hermione answered

"I thought London didn't have ports." The read-head answered back.

"Yeah well, some people are just plain crazy and write fan fictions with ports in London." Hermione answered.

"Well, fine. But still I'm a bit worried."

"Why would you be worried?" Ron asked his sister.

"Well first a port in London is just plain wrong. And second Harry hasn't talked all day."

"Hi." Harry said for the effect of his girlfriend.

"There you go Ginny, you made him talk." Said Hermione

"Why don't we take a walk on the port?" Proposed Harry and his companions agreed.

Back on the Pearl, Will was saying something to Elizabeth and she nodded every 5 seconds or so, witch made Jack infuriate because Will was supposed to be doing something, and Elizabeth was supposed to be doing something different. So he went up to the two and in a very calm voice said "May I ask what you two are doing" and the screamed "And why you are not doing what I told you to do?"

"Will was just telling me how to successfully get into port." Elizabeth answered Jack.

"Well then carry, I shall tell Pintel and Ragetti to do your jobs instead." Jack said.

When the finally hit port and were about to un-board Marty hit himself, on purpose, with the side of the ship. So wile Jack was telling him what and incompetent little pirate he was, Will and Elizabeth went to free Barbossa from the brig.

"Jack." Babossa said.

"Who did this?" Jack asked.

"And you call what I did to you a mutiny."

"Well considering we I am a pirate. Yes. Yes I do"

"Jack, I hate you so much." Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Well let us forget this and start over. Deal" He put out a hand to shake Barbossa's hand.

"Jack, I agree." And they shake hands.

After that was settled they set of to port. Unfortunately Pintel and Ragetti always mess things up and they forgot to do what jack told them, witch was tie the ship to port.

N/A: Hello! Thanks for reading first of all. And second this is obviously a Harry Potter/ Pirates of the Caribean crossover. POTC tackes place between the 1880's and the 1900's aproximatley and HP take splace between the years 1990 and 1997. So i wan your opinion on what time line i should do it and i have 4 choices you vote on the reviews

a)POTC's time line

b)HP's time line

c)Current time line (2000's)

d)other: chose a time lime.

Kisses Becky43Jonas


	2. Meeting The Others

Hey guys! Thanks a lot for reviweing, í'm sorry for my writing erros, but i just can't seem to learn to write well. Anyways, sorry for the time it took e to put this chapter up, but i was constaly asking my best friend if she liked it, and she wouldn't give me an answere, soi just went ahead and put it up. Well i hope you all like it and to the people who told me this thing(because that's what it is a _thing_) can go somewere, it will eventually, but it is complete and utter humor!!!!!!Or so i'm trying to make it.

Chapter 2-Meeting the others.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were taking their walk on the port, when they saw a very awkwardly dressed group of men and a woman. Harry started to laugh.

"May I, ask what is so funny?" Asked one of the heads of the group. He had black hair and was slightly tall. He had this sort of beard braided in 2 braids, and was carrying a pistol.

"Well, maybe the fact that we're in the 20th century and no one dresses like that anymore, and the fact that your beard is all funny." Answered Ron.

"It be bad luck to be insulting a pirate mate." Said this chubby man in the back.

"You're pirates?" Ginny asked.

"Yes we are."

"Of course, that's why you look so familiar. You're Captain Jack Sparrow. I've read all about you" Hermione affirmed.

"Well thank you lass for adding the Captain part." Jack said.

"And you're Captain Barbossa. And you're Marty. And you're Pintel and Ragetti. And you're Elizabeth and Cotton. And of course you're Will Turner." The last she said with a giggle.

"And may I ask who are you?" Jack say, obviously annoyed, because Will was getting more attention than he was.

"Well, I'm Ginny, this is my brother Ron, my boyfriend Harry, and my best friend Hermione." Ginny said.

"So, you are the Captain of this crew?" Jack asked.

"Um…No, were all equal, but if we did have Captain, it'd be Harry." Hermione answered.

"Who is this so called Harry?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm Harry." Answered Harry.

"Well, Harry, I want to know, were can I find a whole bushel of apples?" Asked Barbossa. "Certain other Captain hasn't got me my bushel of apples yet"

"Your bushel of apples isn't as important as my needs." Jack said.

"And what may be your need?" Asked Barbossa curiously.

"Well for starters I need rum, lots of it. And I need a woman, like Elizabeth here but she's to busy with little mister Captain of the Dutchman here, I also need _my own boat_. Oh, and lets not forget you owe me a pistol with one shot." Jack answered knowingly. "Now little missy, you will take me to se the rum shop immediately, and you will pay for me, or I will kill you."

At that the four wizards took out their wands.

"Well, this is exiting, four teenagers pointing sticks at me, are you going to stab me with them?" Jack mocked them

"Vampires are the ones that get stabbed, you just gave yourself away Captain Sparrow. And let me tell you I can do much more than stab you with a wand." Said Hermione.

"A wand? That's ridiculous, only witches use wands, and they burned them al back in 15th century." Said Elizabeth.

"Well miss Swann you have very wrong facts, there is a very big population of witches and wizards going about. But you wouldn't know anything about that, seeing as your head is so small a brain doesn't even fit in it." Said Ginny with a smirk.

"Any comments made about young miss Swann here shall be written down and singed." Said Pintel. "She wants to write an insult Elizabeth Swann book."

"That's just stupid."

"Actually it isn't, you'd be surprised to see how many Pirates fan hate me." Said Elizabeth.

"Well we could write a whole book store for Cho." Ginny grinned.

"Anyways, back on subject, I want a bushel of apples by the end of the day, or well attack this so called Cho of yours." Said Barbossa.

"And surprisingly, we have no problem with that." Said the wizards in unison.


	3. Electronics

Chapter 3-

Chapter 3-Electronics

They all set off towards a little house that was set over a hill.

"Ha! that's what you call a house?" Jack asked laughing.

"No, that's what we call were you're going to stay, with us." Answered Ron.

"That's not fair, we're pirates, pirates don't live in little houses with pretty gardens, and little kids." Said Pintel.

"Yeah, would you rather spend the night out on the street?" Asked Ginny.

"No, but still, can we at least mess up the garden?" Asked Barbossa.

"No! that was the hardest part." Answered Hermione.

They went inside, and the pirates started looking at everything. They were very interested in everything, especially Hermione's laptop and Harry and Ron's 57" television.

"So how does this work?" Asked Elizabeth looking at the laptop.

"Well you press the little button on the corner," She said, pushing the on/off button. "Then you push in the password." She typed iloveron567, "Then you can do all sorts of stuff. Like go on the internet." And so she blabbered on about computer stuff you don't want to hear because clearly you already now.

Meanwhile Jack, Will, Barbossa and the other crew member ere watching football on Harry and Ron's TV and were amazed at both the game and how he TV works.

"So how does this contraption work?" Jack asked.

"Well you turn it on, and people appear in there." Answered Harry.

"So those people are in there and they do what you want them too?" Will asked.

"No, but lets go with that. Hey wanna see a movie about a dumb kid and an evil ring?" Said Ron.

"What's a movie?" Asked Pintel.

"A movie be something someone writes then they play it on the contraption here called Television then people learn it and die." Gibbs said.

"Well you don't die, but you do get addicted to it." Corrected Harry.

"Put on the movie then." Said Barbossa. "Or I'll kill you fro the inside."

"Hermione, we're gonna watch the Lord of the Rings." Screamed Ron, and in second Hermione was sitting in the couch with Elizabeth.

"Ell, you are gonna love this movie, it has the sexiest elf warrior in the world. And he's played by Orlando Bloom." She said.

"That name sounds strangely familiar." Said Will, Harry and Ron started to laugh.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She went to her room, she bidding on a bushel of apples on ebay." Harry told her.

Then the movie started, and like every girl the first time she sees a Lord of the Rings movie Elizabeth almost fainted when Legolas came on(Well any girl with good taste anyway). But everyone else gasped.

"Oh my God!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"That guy looks a lot like Will." Said Ragetti.

"That be bad luck." Said Gibbs.

"We'll explain it all later." Said Hermione.

"Hey what's that?" Asked Marty, spotting a little square thing in the table.

"An Ipod, it plays music, an it carries pictures and even some videos." Said Ginny.

"Ipod is a funny word" Said Jack. "How do you use it?"

"Well you put on the earphones, and hen you take of hold, then you select a playlist or an artist or an album, and then you click a song and there." Ginny said putting on a random song.

"This is kind of addictive, under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh" Started Jack.

"Yeah, well listen to this."

Then after about 30 seconds he started jumping around and singing "hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend." Then Ron looked for his video camera and recorded him, after explaining to everyone not using and ipod what it was.

**A/N: Hey Guys i guess you can see i uptadet sooner than i expected. Aplause for me!! Well i hope you liked his chapter, the whole thing came to me while i was watching titanic yesterday, yeah touching, then (a always) i told my friend, she told me she loved it. And i have to give her credit for the football idea. So next chapter is gonna be up in about a week, and guys i want to get to 50 reviews before chapter 10!! so read AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIW!!**

**Love and Kisses**

**Becky**

**Ps: i really never been on ebay, so i dont know how it works, i had to ask. credit for the ebay part to my sister in law!!**


	4. Mashed Potatoes & Insect Repelet

**A/N: Ok guys this is a fast update, sice i ave to leave forschool in 5 minutes. OK o this has been writen for a couple of days and i really hope you like it. Come on guys im aming for 50 reviews, help me get there. And i want you all to read my new fanfic(which i will update when i get back from school) Phoeniz High (Hannah Montan). OK so i wrote the tittle wrong but you still all love me rigth?? Well hnak you all and REVIEW!!**

Chapter 4- Mashed Potatoes and Inset Repelent

After watching television for a couple of hours, they all sat down to eat supper. But as always in this story, a pirate ruins it all.

"So you say they are mash potatoes, but its bad luck to mash a potato." Said, non other than, Gibbs.

"Well, I didn't mash these, I bought them, you know, the ones that come in the little box with the powder." Said Hermione.

"You buy these?" Ron said, looking disgusted.

"Yes I do." She said stubbornly.

"And I thought they were good. Mione, next time mash them, please, my mom used to buy these and no wonder they taste like cardboard." He complained.

"Actually, yours are mashed, Ronald, like Harry's and Ginny's. So they can't taste like cardboard." She shot him a manic gleam. "Or do they?"

"No, no. Not these ones, these ones are amazing, but other that you've cooked, well yes those." He tried to correct his mistake.

"Ron, this is the first time I buy them." She said.

"We…W..Well…."

"Ron if you don't like my cooking just tell me. I promise I won't slap you." She said.

"Fine, Hermione, I don't like your cooking."

"Eat crap then."

"Fine, I'll order Kentucky. They have _real _mashed potatoes." He said.

"Well since you like real stuff, you can sleep on the couch, it's _really _uncomfortable."

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Said Will.

"Well, I'm sure there must be space for you somewhere." Said Hermione.

"Well, guess what my mother has a house with 5 rooms, there must be space for me there." And then he dissaparated. Then Ginny started to laugh.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"I forgot to tell him, mom and dad are fumigating. He'll probably come back here screaming because of the chemicals."

"Oh, dear." Hermione gasped.

And then Ron apparated back and was, as Ginny said, screaming. And retching, and yelling "Get it off."

"Everyone started to laugh, except Hermione who said "You know were your bathroom is." And when Ron replied he couldn't see she responded "Get Lav-Lav to take you".

"Why are you so childish sometimes?" Ron said

"Well maybe I'm childish sometimes because you told me you liked me that way." She said.

"Well maybe I like you that way when you're not being stupid."

"So now I'm stupid? Well guess what Ronald, if you don't want my cooking or a girlfriend whose stupid here is the end on Romione." She said. "Maybe I can give Dramione a kick."

"Well fine."

"And if you still want to live in _my _house, you need a job."

"Fine, wanna see how fast I can get one?"

"Sure. That'll make me laugh."

"Will, can I have a job at the Dutchman?"

"Sure why not. I need someone to lick my letters."

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed.

"See, that way I wont have to see you that much."

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea." Screamed Ginny.

"Ginny I've told you, stop watching the parent trap." Said Harry.

"No seriously"

**OK So your all wondering what Ginny's idea is, it'll be at the next chapter so REVIEW!!**


	5. Ginny's Brilliant Idea

**a/n: OK guys i am so sorry, i just noticed i hadn't put this up. I hate myself for th. So just read and forget the time has passed. And review.**

**I own nothing. But i wil own a laptop like the one mentioned below, I will invent it. And i will sell it on ebay and give everyone who reviews a 100 dollar discount. So review.**

Chapter 5- Ginny's brilliant idea.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea." Screamed Ginny.

"Ginny I've told you, stop watching the parent trap." Said Harry.

"No seriously" Said Ginny.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Let's go to Office Max, we need to buy something." Ginny said and grabbed the car keys. Everyone did the same.

When they got there they started looking for a salesperson.

"We need a waterproof, solar power working, laptop, with wireless internet." Ginny told the skinny dude.

"You're in luck ma'am. We just got our new stock for Pirates."

"Excellent." Ginny said. They all put their money together to buy a laptop that costs almost 5,000 (4,967 random number that came to my head). They went back to the house. And Hermione immediately went to her room to remove Ron from her myspace tops.

"My idea, Will and Ron will take this new laptop with them, and we will keep Hermione's and Will will make a myspace and a msn messenger for himself, so we can keep in contact." Ginny explained.

"And I thought Ginny was dumb. But she's kinda of a genius." Said Harry.


End file.
